


All the Way

by VictoriaAGrey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dancing, Danny is so done playing games, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Steve has no idea what's about to hit him, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/pseuds/VictoriaAGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has lost count of how many times he and Steve have used the sexual tension between them for undercover work, only for it to be bottled away after the op is over. With Saint Michael as his witness, that ends tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like to be properly inducted into the McDanno trash heap I have to write a fic where they go undercover as gay so here I am

Being a member of Five-0 taught Danny exactly one thing: That he was, above all, a very tolerant man. He got shot at on a regular basis, had a special box for all the death threats he received, and put up with the antics of the merry band of whack-jobs he worked with; all with a grace and poise he knew no other sane person could exhibit. Hell, he should have been awarded ten Medals of Valor and the Presidential Medal of Freedom by now, but it was okay. He didn’t need awards or trophies recognizing the hard work he did by keeping Five-0 in check.

What he does need is for Steve to stop dancing like he’s gunning to get fucked six ways to Sunday. For Christ’s sake, they’re on the fucking clock right now! They’re trying to catch a serial killer, not show the locals exactly what Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett is made of. When this case is over, serial killer signed, sealed, and delivered to Halawa, he is going to _murder_ Kono for this insane plan to catch him. Actually, the plan isn’t that insane, all six of their victims had this obscenely expensive club and... dance style in common, but Danny isn’t feeling very reasonable right now.

“Damn, McGarrett, why’d you never tell us you could move like that?” Kono crooned over their earpieces, Danny spotting her in a booth drinking with Chin.

“Yeah, looks like you’ve been holding out on us, brah.”

“I’ve known you for about a decade and I’m only seeing this now? I gotta agree with Chin and Kono here, Steve, you’ve been keeping secrets,” Cath teased from her post in the surveillance van. “Grover can’t even watch anymore. I think you’ve offended his delicate sensibilities.”

“Delicate sensibilities!? Woman, I once captured a cannibal in Chicago. You wanna know what he was doing when I barged in? I’ll tell you one thing, what he was doing was far harder to watch than McGarrett trying to impregnate half the population of Hawaii with his clothes on.”

“Have fun trying to calm him down now, Cath. He’s about as bad as Danny when you get him all riled up,” Kono laughed. “Speaking of which, care to weigh in on the spectacle Danny?”

Grinding his teeth, Danny growled, “I’ve seen strippers dance more conservatively.”

When Steve’s delighted laughter travelled through their earpieces, Danny glared in his general direction on the dance floor where the women dancing around him smiled up at him, thinking his laughter was joy at being with them. He would be inclined to agree with them if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew Steve’s single purpose in life was to wind Danny up and watch him go. Tipping his champagne flute back – _he deserved to drink on THIS job_ – he steadfastly ignored his team’s responding giggles.

“Ladies, if you’ll excuse me for a moment,” Steve said as he practically pealed the women off of him. “My friend just arrived and I intend to show him a good time.”

Calls from the women for him to come back and cheers from the Five-0 team were drowned out by the fear pumping through Danny. If Steve forced him onto the dance floor and danced like _that_ with him, there was no way he would be able to control what happened. Just because he and Steve had been waltzing around whatever it was between them for years, doesn’t mean it got any easier to hide in concentrated moments like this, when sex filled the air and they used the attraction between them as a cover before bottling it back up again at the end of the night.

“Steven, if you value your life at all, you will drag Chin out there and leave me alone in my corner,” Danny begged, drowning out Chin’s “Oh, hell no” with, “Please? I really like this corner. It hasn’t done me wrong, unlike you. You are in a constant state of doing me wrong.”

There were times where Danny hated himself and his rambling mouth, times like now when he heard Cath say “wait for it, wait for it” and he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Steve would not disappoint her by not taking the opportunity Danny had just walked himself into.

“Don’t worry, Danny,” Steve purred, his predatory gait towards him never faltering and the look on his face becoming downright lascivious. “I plan to do you right tonight.”

Overly enthusiastic “OH”s from his not-so-professional team, with the exception of Grover who shouted “I quit!” let Danny know he was pretty much alone in thinking this was a bad idea. In fact, it was never a good idea, but it was getting worse as Steve closed the distance between them. See, Danny’s problem recently was that Steve was newly single because he and Cath had broken off... whatever kind of arrangement they had. It gave Danny ideas, ones he would never entertain if Steve was still in his pseudo-relationship.

Another thing was that this just wasn’t _fair_. Danny was always the one tamping down hard on whatever churned between them when they used it to their advantage on cases; like now, when they knew this particular serial killer had it out for homosexual men and women at this club who danced in an extravagantly sexual manner, enough so to capture the club’s enthusiastic attention. And that’s when Danny had a bright idea, one he’d never considered before because it was too dangerous, but he was so past caring by this point. He was desperate, angry, and horny as fuck.

They were going to get this guy’s attention and Danny was going to use what was between him and Steve to do it. But, and this was the kicker, he wasn’t going to hold back this time. No, he was going to let it all out and show Steve exactly what he wanted to do to him, all under the guise of it being for the case. He was beyond done with fucking around when it came to what was constantly swimming between them while Steve was all calm and collected about it. For once, _Steve_ was going to be the one scrambling for control while Danny played it cool.

“Care for a dance?” Steve asked, cocky grin in place with his hand outstretched, as if he was leading him into a ballroom and not onto a dance floor that would probably pop positive for more cocaine than Tony Montana ever sold.

Danny took Steve’s hand, returning his cocky grin with gusto now that his decision was made. “Lead the way, Baryshnikov.”

Steve made a show of taking his hand and turning around, leading Danny onto the dance floor with their hands clasped over his shoulder. The crowd parted and looked on in interest as they made their way through, Danny winking at a few who gave him a once over. He was in a zone now that he had given himself permission to act towards Steve as he always wanted to and it seemed his good mood spilled over into everything, from the way he moved to how he saw the room at large. He was almost giddy with it, naturally high off his own decisions. When Steve reached the center of the dance floor, he spun around and grabbed Danny by the waist, pulling him in close and holding his hand. The position was more reminiscent of how you would hold someone in a slow dance than getting down and dirty in a club.

“Are you ready?”

It took everything in Danny to not laugh at Steve’s overabundance of confidence. He had no idea what was about to hit him. “Ready when you are.”

“Make it good, you two,” Cath chimed in, snickering under her breath. “You already have some looky-loos because of your entrance. Now you need to capitalize on it.”

“Please don’t encourage them. I’m still recovering from last time.”

Kono giggled at Lou’s expense. “So delicate.”

Danny shared a smile with Steve, one that was more innocent amusement at their ohana’s good natured ribbing than seductive. The innocence of the moment made Danny realize they were swaying softly, their motion completely incongruous with what they needed to be doing. Steve seemed to realize it too and he let go of his hand in favor of gripping his waist. The heat from his palms seeped through the silk of Danny’s grey button-up shirt and it energized him, reminding him that if he did this right, he could have Steve eating out of the palm of his hand. Squeezing Steve’s biceps through the silver blazer he was wearing, he pulled him closer so the press of their hips would be harder, the intention unmistakable. One look into Steve’s eyes and he saw a fire building there, but their dancing was still tame and Steve looked too composed for Danny’s tastes.

“Is that all you got?”

Steve’s eyebrows knotted in confusion. “What?”

“Is this all you got, babe?” Danny asked, his tone challenging. “Because I gotta say, if this is it, you got nothing on Jersey.”

“Oh, yeah? And how do they do it in Jersey?”

“Well, you see,” he started, swallowing down what little trepidation he had for what he was about to do next. Moving his hands to Steve’s chest, he dug his fingers into his white cotton v-neck and ran them over his pecs and up towards his neck. “... back on the east coast -” Danny kneaded at the muscles of Steve’s neck and carded his fingers through his hair, his blue eyes wide and darkening. “– we start from the bottom.” With that final pronouncement, he moved his hands to the crown of his skull and pushed him down until he was crouched before him on bent knees.

Loud coughing sounds drowned out Lou’s colorful exclamation regarding what he’d just been forced to witness. Chin’s amused but oddly stifled voice came through the din. “Come on, cuz, get it together. Kono’s down. I repeat, Kono is down.”

“So is Steve,” Cath quipped, her voice every bit as strangled sounding as Chin’s.

“Christ, Cath. Not now.”

Ignoring the peanut gallery, Danny focused on Steve and the way his long legs bent outward to accommodate his new position. Steve’s hands gripped Danny’s hips almost painfully, his eyes reflecting shock and, heaven help him, arousal. Mentally noting that Steve apparently enjoyed being roughly handled, he cupped his cheek and sunk the tips of his fingers into the stubble-rough skin, the gentle pressure upwards signaling that he should start moving back up. Never one to be lead quietly, Steve glided his hands down Danny’s thighs until he got to the pressure point above the knees and squeezed. Danny gasped as the sensation sent electricity up his spine and his brain sparked in a flood of excitement. A feral grin quirked at Danny’s lips and he bent down, grabbed the lapels of Steve’s blazer, and pulled him up.

“Fuck, Danny.” Steve sounded wrecked, his voice so quiet Danny wouldn’t have caught it in the loud club if the motion of pulling him up hadn’t sent his body crashing into his. He probably didn’t even know he said it.

Steve clutched a hand to the back of Danny’s neck and the other to his arm in order to stabilize himself. Not wanting to give Steve any opportunity to regain control of himself or the situation, Danny shoved a knee between his legs to separate them and used the momentum to pull their bodies flush. The oh-so-expensive black jeans Kono had insisted they wear did nothing to hide how hard Danny or Steve was as they grinded against each other, the friction delicious and yet nowhere close to enough.

The heavy rise and fall of Steve’s chest, the stuttering of his hips, and the scrambling of his hands to touch anywhere he could all told the story of a man on the edge. Whatever was between him and Steve was about to reach its peak and Danny was ready to push them over. Years of thinly veiled flirting and sexual tension was about to fly out the window in favor of the obvious and truthfully, Danny couldn’t be happier to see it go.

A droplet of sweat was working its way down Steve’s neck and Danny traced it with a thumb, his other fingers massaging his collarbone. Slipping a hand between them and working it up his chest, Danny looked into Steve’s heavy-lidded eyes as he very deliberately brushed against a nipple. His reaction was immediate and stunning in its intensity. Steve’s jaw dropped and he gasped, the strength of the sensations sending him reeling backwards, his senses overloaded with too much to process. As if on autopilot, Danny reached with the hand not on Steve’s chest for his belt, his fingers finding the top of his jeans instead and slinking in to grasp the waistband. The hot skin of his lower abs burned Danny to the core and with a powerful pull, he brought Steve back against him.

There was always a point where the need for stimulation overcame any other concerns and Danny knew he had just pushed Steve right into it. While he still looked as fucked as he did two seconds ago, there was a new fire in Steve’s eyes that stirred something deep in Danny. Eager to go along for the ride, Danny gripped his arms as Steve bent slightly, one hand firmly grasping his ass as the other reached for his thigh. Using all of his considerable upper-body strength, Steve gripped Danny hard and lifted him, bringing them chest to chest and, best of all, groin to groin. The friction made Danny groan and wanting to get back at him for having the fucking nerve to lift him, he grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair and yanked his head back. His loud groan, the way it traveled up his exposed neck, made Danny shiver.

Before Danny could think of his next move, raucous applause brought him back to reality. There was an earpiece in his ear. A serial killer on the loose... a serial killer who had it out for homosexuals who brought down the house. Which he and Steve just did. Their situation seemed to come crashing back to Steve too because Danny was lowered back to the ground. Not wanting to show how disoriented he was with forgetting he was in a crowded club and not somewhere more private, he smirked at the crowd and winked, which sent the crowd surrounding them into another wave of cheers. The cheering was nice in a way, reminding Danny that he was still one hell of a dancer and they recognized it. Smirk still in place, he threaded a finger through one of Steve’s belt loops and began leading him off the floor, the crowd going wild for that one.

Walking into a quiet hallway that lead to the back of the club, Danny took a deep breath because now was time for the hard part; acting calm when he felt everything but. “Anything?”

“Um, hold on,” was Cath’s very helpful reply, barely discernible through the sounds of her clearing her throat. Danny couldn’t blame her. “Well, uh, the club is starting to settle back down into its usual chaos, so we’ll see.”

“Chin? Kono?”

“Yeah, um, there’s nothing on my front yet.”

“Your front?” Opening the backdoor, Danny was welcomed by a gust of fresh Hawaiian air. Once the door closed and he could see they were by themselves in the alleyway, he finally dropped the belt loop of a very dazed looking Steve. “Where’s Kono?”

“The bar.”

Really, Danny thought with an eye roll, his team needed to get their shit together. “See anything, Kono?”

There was a loud swallowing sound. “Nope. No perp.”

“Drinking on the job?”

“I deserved this sex on the beach.” It didn’t take a genius to hear the mischief in her voice. “Speaking of which,” And there it was, Danny chuckled as he shook his head disbelievingly. “It looks like McGarrett wasn’t the only one keeping secrets.”

“I don’t know about you, Kono, but I’m never going to believe Danny’s stories about how he has a hard time getting dates ever again.”

“Give me an estimate, Cath? How many of them want to hit it after that performance?”

“I’m willing to bet that even straight guys are debating whether they’d give it a go.”

Since laughing at what happened made it easier to keep himself together and ignore Steve’s pacing, Danny decided to play along. “Lou, you’re a happily married, heterosexual male. Did I tempt you even a little bit?”

“Lou is on the phone with HPD in the front of the van. That or he’s jumped off a cliff, I’m not sure.”

“Might want to put an APB out on him, just to be safe.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t join him, Chin.”

“I’ve had years of practice.”

Unwilling to poke that statement with a ten foot pole, Danny was fumbling to think of another way to drag Lou when Cath spoke up.

“Heads up, we got a man walking into the hallway.”

That seemed to snap Steve out of his pacing and he froze, hands on his hips and ready for action. He looked like GI Joe: Club Edition. “Description.”

“White male. About six foot with light colored hair. Dark suit.”

Falling into place side by side on the blindside of the door, Steve radiated tension, he muscles bunched and his fists clinched. He looked ready to explode.

“He’s got a knife. Steve, Danny, it looks this is our guy.”

“ETA to the door.”

“Five seconds.”

The door crept open slowly, likely to keep the noise down so he could catch the couple _in flagrante delicto_. When the door was open enough for someone to sneak through, the hand holding the knife poked around the corner and Steve launched into a flurry of motion. He flung himself into the door, causing it to slam closed on the suspect’s arm so he would drop the knife. Kicking it away, Steve threw the door open and grabbed their screaming suspect by the collar and landed one solid punch to his face. Blood cascaded out of his nose and he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, out cold. Steve flipped him over and pulled a pair of cuffs out of his blazer, cuffing the suspect with his hands behind his back.

“Book ‘em, Danno.”

And with that he walked off, his body tense and his gait angry, leaving Danny irritated and aroused with a cuffed suspect who was down for the count. Luckily, the rest of Five-0 didn’t leave him hanging and they quickly came to collect the suspect, whose name they found out was George Contralti. A trust fund baby with more money than common sense, George was a big spender and club regular, which explained why they kept his name off the books during the investigation and didn’t search him like everyone else when he entered the club. Danny couldn’t wait to bring the club owners down for hindering an active investigation, but he was satisfied for the time being with catching a serial killer.

It didn’t take long to wrap up for the night, what with Steve barking orders at HPD and then passing off responsibility to them to get witness statements. Uncharacteristic because of his control freak ways, most definitely, but Danny knew this wasn’t an average case. Smiling because his plan was working, Danny started to calmly walk towards the Camaro, Steve already waiting inside with the engine on.

“Danny, hold on a second!”

Turning around, he saw Cath jogging towards him. “What’s up? Night Stalker over there ready to talk?”

“The Contralti family already has a football team of lawyers breathing down our necks. He’s not talking anytime soon.”

“Is there something else?”

“I wanted to give you a piece of advice.” Cath’s smile was pure evil and wow Danny didn’t know whether he should run scared or buy a fan to cool down. “Call him commander.”

“I’m sorry?” he asked, completely baffled by the non sequitur.

“When you get him in bed, call him commander.”

Aghast by every part of her “advice,” Danny gaped at her, gobsmacked. “Cath!”

“Don’t act like that’s not where this is going.” She had the gall to laugh at his floundering expression and lack of response. “You ate him alive in there! And he let you! If you’re gonna make a move, now would be the time to do so.”

“I – uh- I – okay.”

“Good. Oh, and if you ever want to watch the show you put on in there, I’ll make you a copy.”

Somehow doubting she made a copy of the spectacle for blackmail purposes, Danny finally got into the quiet of the Camaro, only for Steve to put it into reverse and drive onto the street without stopping, all before Danny even had his seatbelt on. Poor guy was white knuckling the steering wheel like it could save his life and his thousand yard stare at the road was at its most unconvincing. Safe to say, Steve had departed the land of sexual tension and found himself smack dab in the middle of a lovely place called sexual frustration. Now that the shoe was on the other foot, Danny could see a part of the appeal of watching someone so obviously desperate to get laid while he exuded a sense of zen.

“Glad we caught that scumbag. Did you learn that little move back there in SEAL school?”

Steve grunted.

“Careful. I don’t want you to say too much, you might break something.” Leaning back in his seat, Danny sighed loudly and ran his hands up and down is splayed legs. He didn’t fail to catch Steve averting his eyes from the road to watch the movement or the way his hands tightened their hold on the steering wheel. “Shame we’re gonna have to put that club out of business. I’d almost be tempted to go back.”

“You don’t like clubs.”

“He speaks,” Danny muttered under his breath. “Yes, admittedly I am not a fan of clubs, but I always enjoyed a good dance.”

Turning onto Steve’s street, Danny started unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up the sleeves. He knew it had a tendency to get Steve’s attention and the case was no different now. His eyes kept surreptitiously sliding over at the movement and Danny basked in knowing he had him so thoroughly wrapped around his little finger. When Steve pulled up into his driveway, he killed the engine and said nothing, simply sat there staring daggers into the night sky.

“You okay, babe?”

It took him a moment to respond and when he did, his tone was strained. “Yeah. See you Monday.”

Without any preamble, Steve stormed out of the car and slammed the door, Danny left in his wake wondering what the hell just happened. Did he know Danny was going to make a move and ran for it, not yet ready to face what they could be? Or did he retreat because he didn’t want to be disappointed when Danny _didn’t_ make a move? Not knowing what else he could do for the night and thinking it was probably best to wait him out, Danny picked his keys up from where they were discarded in the driver’s seat and got out of the car. Just as he was about to open the driver’s side door, he heard Steve’s front door open. Turning to see what he was doing, he was greeted by the sight of Steve’s determined face before he was pushed into the side of the Camaro, Steve’s hips holding him in place and his hands resting against the car on either side of his head.

“Tell me I’m imagining things,” Steve breathlessly pleaded, his hot breath ghosting over Danny’s ear as he pushed their hips together, his hard on evident. “Tell me I’m imagining things and we’ll pretend this never happened.”

“You know what they say about dancing?”

Steve leveled his gaze with Danny’s, his desire sparkling in his eyes. “What?”

Cupping the side of his face, Danny pulled him close enough so that when he spoke, Steve could feel his words form in the air. “It’s just sex with your clothes on.”

Steve melted into the kiss, Danny’s pliant lips luring him in. Steve’s mouth became more insistent as his body released some of its tension now that he knew he wasn’t going to get rejected. He licked at Danny’s lower lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss and he let him, reveling in the taste of the scotch he’d had at the club before their dance. Nipping at his bottom lip, Danny pushed his hips into Steve’s to get them moving indoors.

“You son of a bitch,” Steve said between kisses, walking backwards towards the house with his hands bunched in Danny's shirt. “You fucking tease.”

Kicking the door closed once they were through it, Danny toed off his shoes. “I’m the tease?” He encountered some trouble taking off his socks, but he prevailed. “We’re about to have sex aren’t we?” Danny sucked Steve’s lower lip until he groaned. “You’re the tease under those conditions, my friend.”

“I was never teasing.” Walking up the steps kissing as he took his shirt off, all while paying attention to Steve, was a challenge. “You could’ve had me any of those nights.”

“Then why didn’t you -,” Danny’s breath caught as he and Steve stumbled into a wall and Steve finally threw off his stupid v-neck. His warm chest against his was so much better than he could have ever imagined. “- why didn’t you fucking do something?”

Steve attempting to undo his belt with shaking fingers was ridiculously hot. “I did, Danny. I practically threw myself at you, but you weren’t fazed.”

“Wasn’t fazed!?” Pushing Steve onto the bed, Danny pulled down his jeans and boxers in one go. The sight of him naked and aching for him nearly made him weep. “I’ll have you know that me and my hand were good friends those nights.”

“If it’s any consolation, I had a similar relationship with my hand.”

The thought of Steve here in his bed, jerking off to thoughts of him made Danny’s hands shake as he stripped himself naked. He heard Steve’s breath go up a notch as he dug around in his nightstand for lubricant, throwing it onto the bed next to Steve once he found it. Steve hurriedly opened the bottle and poured some on his hand as Danny climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Bending over him, Danny braced himself on Steve’s chest and tweaked his thumbs so they rubbed over his nipples. He was delightfully responsive, his abs contracting and legs shaking beneath him. There was something so beautiful about how open his face was now, his need and love on display for Danny to see and absorb into himself through the maelstrom of pure _want_.

Danny moaned when Steve’s hand wrapped around both of them as he moved his hand in fast, stuttering motions. Neither were under the illusion that this would be more than quick and dirty, an affirmation that no, the years worth of sexual tension were not imagined and yes, they needed each other right fucking now. The motion of their bodies had them pushing into Steve’s slick hand, the friction blinding in its intensity and their moans devolved into gasps for air. Steve was trembling with the build up and his spare hand was grasping desperately at Danny’s thigh, his grip tightening and loosening in a bid to gain control over his release. Digging his nails into his pecs, Danny played his trump card.

“Come on, commander.”

Steve’s back curved off the bed and he came with a whine that sounded as agonizing as it was blissful, and Danny followed him over with his own climax, the sight of Steve’s release too much for him to resist. Laying next to him, Danny pillowed his head on Steve’s arm as he watched his breathing slow and heart rate equalize. Danny was struck speechless knowing that this was Steve at his most vulnerable and he was letting him see it; a privilege not to be taken lightly.

“Are we doing this, Danny? All the way?”

The unknowing lilt to his voice, as if he really didn’t know whether this is where it all began and ended with them, hurt Danny. If he ever got his hands on whoever managed to instill such doubt in Steve, they would have hell to pay. In the meantime...

“Yeah, babe.” Danny leaned over and kissed Steve’s face until his arms were wrapped around him and he was smiling. “All the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to improve my smut skills so thanks for coming along for the ride
> 
> Thank you for your kudos, comments, critiques, angry banshee screams, or whatever you leave for me here or at my Tumblr ***[mycroft-silently-judges-you](http://mycroft-silently-judges-you.tumblr.com)***


End file.
